


Pretty Cure Crossover:Kai Abridged

by TheLord214



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Rayman (Video Games), Rockman | Mega Man Classic, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLord214/pseuds/TheLord214
Summary: A Totally Quick and Accurate short retelling of the of everything in the Pretty Cure Crossover series.Please trust me,please.
Kudos: 4





	Pretty Cure Crossover:Kai Abridged

**(Almost everything is owned b-JUST START IT ALREADY!WE DON'T OWN IT.)**

  
  
  
  


**(Insert Music Here)**

We’re fighting,Sonic said.Yes we are.Look at my robots,Eggman said.Oh no a glitch,Knuckles said.We’re getting sucked in!,Tails said.We are so evil,Every member of ROTE said.

Hi,Sonic said.Hi.I can be a magical girl,Nagisa said.Me too,Honoka and Hikari said.Oh,Sonic said.I’m now sleeping on the roof,Sonic said.Is that my friends?,Sonic said.

I’m drowning,Tails said.I saved you,Saki said.We can be magical girls,Mai said.I’m fighting you,Sirloin said.Oh no,Tails said.We will save you,Knuckles said.Oh yes,Tails said.

This is weird,Knuckles said.(Insert Knuckles meeting the cures)Fighting you,Eggman and Mushiban.We won,Knuckles said.We will save you,Knuckles said.Oh yes,tails said.

(Insert fight scenes and the heroes being dropped and then saved by Sonic and the other cures saving them here)

Get ready to fight,Eggman said.We won,Sonic said.I’m here,Shadow said.Here’s some friends,Shadow said.

It’s time for war,Sonic said.The heroes won.I will come back!,Eggman said.

I’m here,Mega Man said.Mega man helps the cures and beat ROTE again.

We are here too,The entire Kirby cast said.They beat ROTE too.

Let’s form a team,Nightmare said.Yes,Eggman and Wily said.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> ...What did I just saw?,Cuttan said.


End file.
